The concept of cylindrical shapes such as disks is well recognized in the art with the term puck often applied to products that have a cylindrical shape with the height of the product less than the diameter of the product. One well-known cylindrical shape, which comprises a disk of hard rubber, is a hockey puck. Other articles, which also have a cylindrical shape, are often referred to as pucks including halogen pucks such as chlorine pucks and bromine pucks, which are used to sanitize a body of water. Typically, the halogen pucks comprises a water dissolvable halogen in solid form, which can be placed in a dispenser located in or in contact with a body of water such as a pool or a spa to provide for a gradual release of the halogen into the water as the water comes into contact with the outer surfaces of the halogen puck. Typically, the commercially available halogen pucks have a diameter of about 3 inches and a thickness that ranges from about 1 inch to about 1¼ inches. The pucks may be placed in either an inline system or in a floating dispenser.